User blog:ChillAngon/Maddox
'''Maddox Blight '''is one of the only two successors of the Necronomicon, the other being esteemed necromancer H.P. Lovecraft. Maddox is a teenager of average height and build, but with an extreme capacity for magic. While he is skilled at using the Necronomicon, he still has much to learn in order to fully wield its power. Info Maddox Blight is the only son of Annise and Derek Blight, but he was disowned in an unfortunate accident at a white magic festival when he was 6 years old. At a white magic demonstration involving conjuring animals, he went to hold a white bunny, but it deteriorated rapidly in his hands. The security guards working at the festival were about to apprehend and kill Maddox, until an undercover Eric Bundt, who was hired by the Council of Void to monitor him since they detected high dark magic potential in him, saved him. After the traumatic experience, Maddox became mute for 3 years despite Eric's attempts at trying to talk to him. It wasn't until he went to face the Council of Void that he spoke for the first time in a while, telling them that he kept hearing an amalgamation of numerous demonic voices over the past 3 years. He uttered that they said it was the Necronomicon, and that it needed him to "take the place of our fallen master." Afterwards, they isolated the artifact and Maddox in a room held within a pocket dimension. At first, the Necronomicon felt like it could manipulate Maddox into making a contract with it, but Maddox outwitted it when he bound the lifeforce of the Necronomicon within the contract as he was about to sign it. Due to his resourcefulness, he successfully holds leverage against the book, and has control over it. Despite this, it still tries to find ways to ovethrow the contract in order for Maddox to become its physical vessel. And even though Maddox has control over the book itself, he still has to learn how to control the magic within it. Appearance Maddox's combat attire is composed of a black leather robe, with the openings spreading out in spikes. At the ends of those leather spikes are small onyx jewels to increase the power and success of his dark magic. His pants are also black leather while his shoes are a special type of onyx material, created to be comfortable despite the material. He also wears special onyx framed glasses and fingerless leather gloves with onyx studded knuckles. Personality Maddox is a relatively quiet individual, but he is not afraid to speak his mind. He is also quite passionate about keeping his loved ones safe since he does not want to be like his parents, who threw him away so quickly at the fact that he was different. He also values both white and black mages, and wishes that the two factions will get along and retain harmony. He is cautious as well, since he has to cast wards and anti-magic shields on himself daily as a precaution to any outward forces the Necronomicon may be manipulating under his radar. He is also approachable, and doesn't mind conversation. He is friendly with anybody who treats him with respect, although he has a daunting temper when he feels threatened. Powers Demonic Magic (Can absorb the magic of demons through the book.) Demon Summoning (Can summon various demons from the Necronomicon since it is not only limited to Eldritch beings. This proves to be much easier to do than summoning Eldritch beings, since the Necronomicon has total domonion over all demons because their true names are written within it.) Death Magic (Can cast spells to kill large mobs of opponents instantly, but it takes time in order to cast. Maddox usually casts a Necromancy spell beforehand so his spirits/zombies can protect him while he chants the spell.) Necromancy (Uses to counter large mobs of opponents or to absorb health and mana.) Dark Element Manipulation (Maddox uses this power the most in normal combat situations. He casts numerous dark spells to chip away at an opponent's defense and to overwhelm them with its destructive force.) Dark Energy Manipulation (Studying in conjunction with Dark Matter Magic.) Advanced Eldritch Magic (Mostly uses to summon appendages of Eldritch beings from the book, which is an extention to his Necronomicon Physiology Manipulation fighting technique. Also summons brief projections of Eldritch gods for burst attacks since summoning them in their full form is extremely dangerous.) Dark Matter Magic (Very little, still studying.) Darkness Manipulation (He also uses this power the most in conjunction with his Dark Element Manipulation.) Eldritch Being Manipulation (Very difficult for Maddox to achieve, expends the majority if not all of his mana pool, and it is his very last resort should a battle go extremely unfavorable. Summoning an Eldritch being may also take his life, but he is still working to prevent that contingency.) Weakness Light Magic is effective against Maddox's magic, and any variation of it provides him difficulty. This is not to say he does not know how to counter it, but some of his weaker spells can be negated by light magic or its associations. He is forced to use his more powerful spells in order to counter out those magics, which proves to use a good chunk of his mana.